


Polvere al cielo

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Il dolore perfetto [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family Drama, Gen, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black è un figlio cadetto, contemplativo e solitario. L'amore silenzioso per la cugina Narcissa, il rimpianto per una scelta d'orgoglio e di viltà, l'affetto indimenticato per il fratello Sirius, sono solo alcune delle emozioni che lo guidano negli ultimi passi incontro al niente.<br/>
Per chi della misura ha il nome, in fondo, la morte è l'unica speranza di sfuggire a uno spietato metro. <br/>
Come le stelle. Come la polvere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polvere al cielo

Fictional Dream © 2006 (9 novembre 2006)  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Piton, Draco Malfoy e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a J.K. Rowling, al suo editore e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere il profilo dei caratteri noti  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/149/polvere-al-cielo)).

*****

Si dice che i morti non abbiano il bisogno d’essere ascoltati; il loro è un concerto per voce sola, un mormorio disconnesso e flebile, ch’è facile confondere con il vento. E nei fatti, a ben vedere, la polvere della storia non è che la cenere di antichi inganni, trascinata da un inesorabile destino.  
Esistono strane geometrie a governare il caso e leggi immutabili, ma non puoi decidere il braccio della libra cui affidarti, quand’esso scandirà inesorabile il futuro.  
Seduto, quieto e paziente, respiri l’odore dei giorni, senza sapere che nella primavera della tua vita può entrare un tetro lezzo di morte, senza che tu possa prevederlo o stornarlo da quella stagione di imperfetta invincibilità.  
Esiste il destino.  
A volte è un cammino lungo e tortuoso.  
A volte tanto breve che ricordi ogni passo.  
E a quelli pensava, Regulus Black, nell’ultima ora della sua esecuzione, mentre brume novembrine trasformavano le acque limacciose del Tamigi in una danza di veli. Era un ossimoro e una metafora insieme: moriva quando l’aveva soccorso il coraggio di stracciare l’ultimo diaframma.  
 _Aletheia: disvelamento.  
_ Un altro modo per chiamare la verità.  
Regulus Black, però, l’aveva compreso troppo tardi, e tra quei veli andava a morire, senza sapere che un giorno – lontano o vicino, non aveva importanza – oltre quell’oscillare monotono e dolce si sarebbe spezzato anche il destino della stella più luminosa di tutte.  
 _Sirius_.  
L’unico sole, a ben vedere, cui avesse mai guardato, prima di pagarne l’indifferenza con un’eterna eclisse.  
Aveva quattordici anni, Regulus Black, il giorno in cui si era follemente innamorato. Un ragazzino dagli occhi chiari, privi di quella vivacità ribelle che accendeva di fascino lo sguardo mercuriale di un inarrivabile fratello, riccioli castani, regolari e morbidi: il perfetto ritratto di una gentile innocenza.  
Attento – di quell’attenzione febbrile che gli apparteneva come i suoi silenzi di rassegnata attesa – studiava l’albero vetusto degli effetti e dell’onore, l’arborescenza sempre pura – come recitava il motto araldico – da cui pure discendeva. A quei tempi Sirius c’era ancora, a sottrargli luce e onore, poiché nella sua infinita e dissacrante eccentricità, era un quindicenne bello e dotato come Regulus disperava di poter essere.  
Era un secondogenito contemplativo, di quei figli cadetti che non ricorda mai nessuno, persino quando sono gli ultimi a resistere sui rami di un vecchio albero. Eppure anche i primi a svanire.  
Della complessa genealogia dei Black, davanti alla quale perdeva ore di gioco o di esercizio, Regulus amava la geometria implacabile ed un nome che orlava sinuoso il bordo più estremo, là dov’era fiorita la loro generazione.  
 _Narcissa_.  
A quattordici anni, Regulus era troppo giovane per trovare in sé immagini che gli raccontassero di lei, perché non aveva mai visto campi di grano tanto dorati come i capelli che scivolavano in bioccoli mielosi lungo le candide spalle, né laghi alpini a cui paragonare l’azzurro dei suoi occhi.  
Narcissa era un profumo, una visione, il sussurro del vento che gli scompigliava i capelli, come facevano sempre quelle lunghe dita da pianista.  
Sirius aveva intuito l’intensità della sua follia e ne aveva fatta un’arma in più da incoccare nell’arco sempre infallibile del suo cinismo giocoliere: aveva raccontato a Narcissa di come il piccolo Regulus la seguisse come un cagnolino fedele, naufragando nella scia buona del suo aroma di rose e bellezza. In quel caso, però, le stelle l’avevano preferito a chi portava il nome della loro regina, perché sua cugina non se n’era adontata e, con grazia giocosa e tenerezza infinita, gli aveva baciato la fronte e promesso che sempre sarebbe stato il suo cavaliere.  
Era una menzogna e Regulus lo sapeva, come pure sapeva che le sarebbe stato per sempre fedele. Esistevano sigilli che nessuna magia poteva spezzare e il cuore era esattamente uno di quelli.   
Regulus viveva a Hogwarts all’interno della casa che Sirius aveva ripudiato. Non v’era uno solo dei gloriosi rampolli Black non avesse indossato la livrea del Serpente, eppure quella tradizione era stata spezzata il giorno stesso in cui suo fratello aveva preferito rinnegare il proprio sangue per cercare altrove un autentico vincolo di fratellanza.  
Regulus ricordava bene anche il gesto stizzoso con cui Walpurga sua madre aveva puntato la sottile bacchetta e combusto il primo dei troppi nomi che sarebbero scomparsi da un antico arazzo. Infiorescenze bruciate da chi voleva dimenticare e dunque cancellava ogni traccia.  
Regulus non apparteneva a quella genia fortunata che sapeva chiudere gli occhi e il petto al ricordo; ammirava troppo Sirius per dirsi fosse pura follia l’indipendenza che cercava. Del resto era sempre stato un osservatore silenzioso, ma attento, e la luce che emanava da un adolescente invincibile e appagato era quella della stella di cui portava il nome.  
Dal tavolo dei Serpeverde, Regulus seguiva i lazzi e gli scherzi dei Malandrini, sottilmente invidiando quella complicità che non aveva mai sperimentato, perché se per la famiglia non era che un cadetto incapace di eguagliare uno straordinario figlio maggiore, anche quest’ultimo non gli aveva mai concesso uno sguardo che non fosse di schermo o di biasimo.  
Regulus cercava in se stesso il segno di un’indegnità che non riusciva a trovare, come il mezzo di un riscatto possibile. Nelle rare occasioni in cui gli capitava d’incontrare Sirius – mai solo, per altro –in fin dei conti, non v’era la minima traccia nelle parole di lui di un riconoscimento di sangue. Era evidente, nei fatti, come nel momento del supremo rifiuto, tutto quel che sapeva di Black fosse stato cancellato. Persino l’affetto sincero e devoto di un fratello minore.  
Lo chiamava _Serpeverde_ , come avrebbe fatto con un qualunque estraneo vestisse i colori rivali. A tratti, con un leggero tremito interiore che tradiva senz’altro paure mai superate, si diceva pure che laddove James Potter avesse usato quella sua maligna bacchetta per nuocergli, non meno di quanto soleva fare nei riguardi di Severus, Sirius non sarebbe intervenuto, e avrebbe riso come se l’umiliazione del suo stesso sangue non lo riguardasse affatto.  
Regulus accennava timidi sorrisi e cenni elusivi a chiunque gli avesse domandato di sé, il che, a ben vedere, capitava di rado, poiché vi sono anche spiriti fragili destinati a restare comparse per tutta la vita, divorate dall’ambizione di una storia che non sempre premia i più meritevoli. Solo sprofondato in una vecchia e polverosa poltrona di velluto, nel cadente maniero dei Black, a fissare la nuca candida e perfetta di una Narcissa seduta al piano – non virtuosa, forse, ma così bella da incarnare persino l’armonia che a tratti non sapeva riprodurre – ritrovava un po’ di pace. Cissy muoveva con lentezza le sue lunghe dita, accarezzando tasti che Regulus invidiava con una puerilità disperata e quasi infantile, pregna di desiderio.  
Era un notturno di sentimenti inespressi, scandito da sonate lugubri e barocche, su cui i pianissimo scivolavano lenti, somigliando alle spire del Lete.  
Narcissa sapeva ascoltarlo senza che parlasse e senza parlare: un’inclinazione particolare del capo, uno sguardo a tratti velato, poi consapevole – di quelle consapevolezze un po’ ellittiche, silenziose, incredibilmente femminili – infine l’offerta di un concerto a due mani, di un dolce, di un the profumato di rose – profumato come lei.  
Era un amore impossibile, ma lo desiderava disperatamente fosse solo per quello, per il bisogno di un’illusione che non sarebbe mai sfumata. Credeva.  
A perderlo – e il Regulus chiamato a spiare in una luna di sangue la propria agonia l’avrebbe ricordato fin troppo bene – erano stati proprio i sentimenti; la fiducia cieca in un fratello indegno – perché non tutti gli eroi sono puri ed immacolati. Ve ne sono di invincibili anche perché vendono tutto. Perché all’asta dei sentimenti immolano persino gli affetti più cari – e la disperazione sottile per l’ultima perdita.  
Narcissa era divenuta una sposa nel giorno più freddo del mese della Yule. Immacolata e intoccabile nella nuvola candida del suo abito, sembrava l’incarnazione di una driade d’inverno; uno spirito baltico, di quelli che insegnano anche agli scettici il valore impagabile della bellezza. Al suo fianco c’era il rigore del settentrione nel suo volto più freddo e fiero: un uomo che il ghiaccio portava negli occhi e le neve su chiome sottili e filate di un platino prezioso.  
Regulus aveva cercato nell’espressione radiosa di Narcissa il segno di una fragilità, di un’infelicità latente e di un’insicurezza che non era riuscito a trovare, come non era mai riuscito a metabolizzare il fatto d’esser stato per quello sguardo oltremarino solo un fratellino da proteggere e consolare, mai l’uomo che avrebbe desiderato vedesse.  
Quell’uomo era Lucius Malfoy.   
Inebetito dal dolore, l’aveva vista sorridere e danzare, asciugarsi le ciglia o sciogliere le chiome in una quadriglia quasi infantile; velo dopo velo spogliarsi della casta impenetrabilità dei suoi sogni per acquistare una carne che non avrebbe più sfiorato.  
Era splendida, Narcissa, quando aveva sottratto alla propria acconciatura la più bella delle rose e gli aveva chiesto d’essere il suo cavaliere: sarebbe stata l’ultima volta, ma non avrebbe comunque mai dimenticato un’antica promessa.  
Regulus Black aveva sedici anni, quando Rabastan Lestrange cominciò ad accarezzare l’idea di farne un personale trastullo, mostrandogli parimenti come non fosse il solo a saper tacere e guardare. Era un ragazzo alto ed appariscente, dalla bellezza sfacciata e maligna. V’era qualcosa di artefatto, studiato e decadente in ogni sua posa, nell’espressione annoiata con cui a volte replicava a un interlocutore insistente, o stabiliva rapporti tra cui davvero scivolava con la grazia di un serpente. Era la quintessenza di un Serpeverde, nella sua accezione migliore e peggiore insieme: pregno del fascino mortifero di una vipera o di un fiore velenoso.  
Anche Rabastan aveva un fratello maggiore e famoso, che da qualche anno aveva lasciato Hogwarts, come pure aveva fatto Sirius al termine del settennato; a dispetto di Regulus, però, l’ammirazione del cadetto non si era mai tradotta in una mite acquiescenza o in un codardo servilismo.  
Rabastan era un giullare, era trascinante, popolare, evidente: stargli accanto voleva dire catturare un po’ di quella luce che la storia non aveva voluto concedergli, inchiodandolo a una mediocrità che dal nome si era poi riversata sull’intera parabola di un’esistenza anonima e piccina.  
Rabastan conosceva il valore della retorica e sapeva usarla per persuadere persino un sasso; fu così che Regulus lo seguì in una notte spaventosa di freddo e nebbia lungo i clivi di una collina vestita solo dal debole lucore di una luna d’argento.  
Della prima tregenda dei Mangiamorte, il più giovane dei Black non avrebbe mai dimenticato soprattutto un dettaglio: lo scintillio prezioso delle chiome di platino di Lucius Malfoy, quando un soffio improvviso di quel vento sinistro e tempestoso gli fece cadere lungo le spalle il tetro cappuccio della divisa. Regulus trattenne il fiato, mentre quei neri ministri si muovevano entro le coreografiche geometrie di un invisibile pentacolo.  
“ _È bello, vero? Un giorno anch’io sarò come loro… E se t’interessa…_ ”  
Rabastan aveva la bellezza di una sirena, la determinazione di un soldato, la scaltra malignità di un demonio: mostrandogli la bellezza corrotta di quel sabba di morte – mostrandogli il miraggio d’eccellenza di uomini tra cui spiccava, per bellezza e lignaggio, quel cavaliere d’inverno che si era preso anche l’unico ideale della sua breve vita – sapeva già che ne avrebbe segnate per sempre le scelte, poiché non esisteva ambizione più pericolosa di un incondizionato anelito d’affetto e riconoscimento.  
Forse, sotto la protezione di quel tetro cappuccio, avrebbe dimenticato se stesso e un albero sempre più spoglio dei suoi fiori più belli.  
Regulus non era feroce e non era crudele: fragile, quello sì. Esistono nondimeno debolezze che sono più mortifere e pericolose della violenza stessa. Perché violenza chiamano. Legittimano. Perpetrano.   
Erano trascorsi tre anni ancora da quel giorno. Non sapeva se chiamarsi uomo, perché c’era ancora troppo nel suo sguardo del bambino che era stato, silenzioso e sognatore. In quei tre anni aveva indossato una maschera d’argento, aveva chiuso gli occhi davanti all’eccidio, aveva ricusato la tenerezza per trasformarla in una nuova vigliaccheria: era l’unico Mangiamorte non avesse mai ammazzato, ma era il tesoriere di mille morti.  
Aveva visto la bellezza diventare orrore, quando nella sfolgorante venustà di medusa di Bellatrix Lestrange – non più Black, lei. Non più da eoni e forse davvero mai, magnifica cagna da caccia, troppo nobile per piccole prede – aveva colto il germe della follia e la sua esplosione più bestiale e deleteria.  
Aveva visto la nobiltà tradotta in una scacchiera di opportunismi; i pezzi migliori mossi da un giocatore di rango come poteva esserlo il solo Malfoy.  
Aveva respirato l’ansia della vendetta, nell’impenetrabilità tetra di un vecchio ragazzo dal sangue impuro, dagli occhi neri, ma ardenti come braci.  
Aveva soprattutto ricevuto un ordine, che sapeva al contempo di iniziazione e condanna: uccidi Sirius Black.  
E Regulus, d’improvviso, si era visto come quel giorno lontano, appena adolescente innanzi all’albero che scandiva la sua stessa storia, mentre un ragazzo meraviglioso e crudele lo motteggiava. Mentre una donna dalla bellezza abbagliante – che forse già donna non era, ma incarnava senz’altro il miracolo del femminino – gli chiedeva d’esser quello che era: un sognatore insaziabile, malato di desiderio.  
Chiudendo gli occhi e cercando in sé troppe risposte neglette a domande che non si era mai posto, Regulus seppe che non era mutato nulla; che l’amore non l’aveva sfiorato e il rispetto non gli sarebbe mai appartenuto, perché per primo leggeva nella propria irrisolta pusillanimità il segno tangibile di una crescita che non c’era stata; e ora era troppo tardi per tutto, se non per un ultimo atto che gli consentisse davvero, come i suoi avi, di leggersi sui rami contorti ed antichi di un albero per sempre immacolato.  
Come un fiore sarebbe sbocciato e morto in quell’istante.   
Regulus Black s’era sorpreso con infantile meraviglia di non provare più nulla; ora che la sua storia stava finendo, non vi era che il malinconico succedersi di un caleidoscopio di memorie, ora dolci, ora amare, comunque più vive di colui che le avrebbe strette per un’ultima volta assieme al calamo di un estremo addio.  
Per il messaggio che avrebbe lasciato a Voldemort, un altro, ben più importante, la sua grafia minuta aveva tracciato e nascosto in un tesoro che forse nessuno avrebbe mai recuperato, ma quando infine fosse stato rinvenuto e violato, avrebbe raccontato di un malinconico viaggiatore dei sogni che la storia aveva ridotto in polvere.  
  _Ho amato una sola volta e non me ne pento. Ho sbagliato una sola volta e di questo muoio. A te che riposi accanto al più pericoloso e freddo dei serpenti, Narcissa mia, non posso che promettere la mia protezione: fosse pure quella dell’Inferno, ti prego di non rifiutarla.  
_  Cordoli di nebbia s’incuneavano per Nocturn Alley, vapori miasmatici che dal Tamigi raggiungevano il centro, ne contaminavano l’aria, vestivano d’irrealtà confini un tempo solidi e ombre sfuggenti.  
Regulus Black aveva sorriso a quella luna d’improvviso rosseggiante come una polla di plasma – un cuore pulsante sospeso nel cielo – mentre il ringhio sordo di Fenrir Greyback era il respiro eterno di un odio senza nome e senza requie.  
Sarebbe morto senza avere paura, perché l’avvento di quell’ultima falce l’avrebbe infine reso polvere luminosa e sottile, pronta ad ascendere al cielo e lì brillare.   
Come la più luminosa delle stelle.


End file.
